Night in Ikebukuro
by Psyff101
Summary: Ikebukuro is located in Japan, a place where our story starts. A blonde woman with an everlasting smile plastered on to her face roams the streets in its nights but is aware of the happenings in the day. So what's her story? The Night Daisy as she calls herself, seeks enlightenment on her prowls and what of the people she encounter?


**A/N: DEFINITELY SCREAMING ABOUT THE CONFIRMATION OF SEASON II OF DURARARA!(correct me if this was a false alarm)**

**Also note that this is set in the anime and doesn't have a specific timeline (because it was written by me) so it's just random so please excuse if there are some who shouldn't exist that existed in this fanfiction since it is a fanfiction and we can dream of owning Durarara, can't we? But unfortunately I write fanfiction because I don't.**

Durarara!

There was something about the night in Ikebukuro that made people want to be more wary of. More so during the day with all those random stuff happening (flying vending machines are a prime example) but at night there were gangs lurking around more. Rumors of the Yellow Scarves about their leader being a middle schooler were brought up in a garbage bag and thrown into an incinerator because such a gang couldn't have been jumpstarted by a middle schooler.

"To think that a teenager could've started a notorious gang."

Somewhere in Japan, a blonde boy opened the taxi door, gesturing for his girlfriend to step in.

But not in this case, with a particular blonde who had a very notable widow's peak and that cheesy grin plastered on her face. She walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, the fact that the moon was out and the previous news of a murderer hadn't bothered her certainly springs up some issues with night strolling but she was peculiar. This woman with her hair braided, wearing quite an uncanny attire for winter, was known as the 'Night Daisy'. Or that's what she called herself in her mind.

Her arms swinging back and forth, she whistled random tunes as she twirled into a corner. The horrid stench of garbage mixed with some dead mice at the back of the restaurant didn't bother her one bit and she strolled forwards as though in the park.

"Through the windows and crashing the doors…" she sang out though her voice wasn't to be highly praised, she considered it decent whilst others brought hands to their ears.

"There'll be one looking for more."

"Past the windows and through the doors."

"She'll come out looking for gore."

And the night daisy abruptly stopped when she spotted the crimson motorcycle propped up against the corner. There were legends about a black motorcycle roaring through the streets of Ikebukuro and the scary traffic police (both being as true as life itself), the motorcycle being a subject of more interest than the latter though.

"A black rider." Her head tilted upwards to an apartment but shook her head left and right afterwards.

In Ikebukuro, a dullahan put down her helmet in her room. Shinra knocked twice and grinned as her door opened with the rider quickly bringing up her pda and typing a 'what?'. The grin merely plastered itself onto Shinra's face before he started forming words. Let's just say that Celty freaked out over his news.

She stared at the motorcycle with mild interest, nearing it and going so far as to touch the mirrors to flash her teeth. Apparently satisfied with her pearly whites, the night daisy backed from the vehicle and continued with her casual night stroll. But was stopped once more as she rounded the corner, a stop sign barely grazed the tip of her nose and a shout rising from the east, "IZAAAYAAA!"

Her smile still stayed on her face as a blonde man wearing sunglasses dashed past her. She craned her head to the direction he was heading and spotted his target. A man wearing a grin on his face carried a knife in his hand. He swiftly dodged another oncoming sign and ran to where a building obstructed her view of them. Nevertheless in the next hour, the streets and buildings of Ikebukuro had cracks once more, a lack of signs, cars and a rise in injuries from bystanders.

The Night Daisy giggled, having witnessed the scene of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya before and probably half of Ikebukuro had a run in with Heiwajima once or twice and had been a victim of his temper. However, she still continued with her stroll.

The traffic light was the only one that could truly halt her stroll but maybe that depends on when she wanted to follow. Cars passed her but she casually started whistling and leaping over the hoods of the vehicles, waiting for a truck to pass since she doubted she could reach its height and rushing through traffic. Let's just say that there were a lot of yelling afterwards but all met her back. The woman was certainly a high jump professional now.

A dark skinned man stood at the entrance of a particular sushi restaurant, handing out flyers and smiling at random passersby like a normal advertiser. "…sushi." The one word that made the blonde woman walked a couple of steps backwards and stopped to stare up at the man who looked foreign.

"Sushi?" she squeaked gaining the appearance of an 8-year-old wanting to get her favorite doll from the store. The man nodded with a smile on his face, handing her a flyer for 'Russian Sushi'. Her eyebrow rose obviously from the word 'Russian' being placed before sushi. She flashed a smile at the man who proceeded to do his job in advertising the restaurant and folded it neatly into her sleeveless jacket pocket.

She threw her arms behind her head, stretching one up and yawning. Rounding another corner, she crept through another alley although her destination was still unclear. A crunching sound rang in the dark alley, she peeked under her shoe and noticed a phone under it. Picking it up, there was a clear crack on the screen but it was still lit up so the screen was the only broken one. She turned it around, a boy with an eyepatch picture was glued on to its back.

"Kuroshitsuji?" she asked herself, scratching her cheek, "That's even more random than seeing a cut out of it."

Just parked in front of the building overlooking the alley, Erika cheered in the van at the finished drawing and reached to find her phone. And her smile quickly shifted into a sobbing mess.

She slipped the phone in her jean pocket and sauntered off. Unfortunately for her, her shoe just landed on the asphalt when she came tumbling backwards. A boy had bumped into her, Mikado fell on to his butt, a little softer than the woman's thanks to his arms. "I'm sorry, Miss." He quickly recovered, extending a hand to the blonde immediately.

The smile still stayed on her face as Mikado pulled her up, "It's Ikebukuro where a lot of things happen in one night." With those words the woman skipped happily crossing the street, leaving a smile to creep up Mikado's face as he nodded.

_What a strange woman._

He didn't notice but the woman skipped off, fiddling with something that fell from the boy's pockets. Mikado Ryugamine didn't know how right he was in his thoughts.


End file.
